roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Colour
The Colour, also known as Flag and sometimes changed to be called Color (because of American English), is the flag of a nation that are used as a tool by the Colour Bearer class. It is the only tool that varies per nation. The Flag gives a melee swing speed boost to nearby allies, thus increasing their attack rate with melee weapons. List of Colors United Kingdom The Colour is very similar to the official British flag, the Union Jack. But this time it has a centered shield surrounded by a flower-covered wreath. It is based on the colours used by English regiments from 1801 to 1815. Duchy of Warsaw The Colour has the Polish white eagle in the middle, there's also some text that reads "Wojsko Polskie Pułk Piechoty" which roughly translates to "Polish Army; Infantry Regiment". It is based on the infantry colours of the Duchy of Warsaw. French Empire France is the only nation so far to have 2 flags. 'French Infantry Colour' The Design is very simple, it's the Tricolore ''with golden outlines near the edges of the Colour. It is based on the French Infantry colours of 1815. 'French Grenadier Colour' This is more of a complex design than it's brother, the French Infantry Colour. It has the Garde de la Imperiale outlining the edges of the Colour. It is based on the colours of the Imperial Guard in 1815. Duchy of Nassau This Colour has a yellow background with a Lion and wreath in the center. Inside the wreath is a blue filling covered in yellow stars. It is based on the 1806-1815 pattern of the Line Infantry colour. This Flag Is Also known for being very plain and it is kinda rare to see it ingame. Kingdom of Prussia This is one of the most complex designs for the Colours thus far. It has the Prussian eagle holding a sword and wand. The Eagle is surrounded by a gold wreath with a golden crown on top. It has white lines going in a cross pattern. In the corners, there are small golden wreaths that are similar to the middle one with the crown. Inside it is an '8. Infanterie Regiment' logo which is used with the ranker hat in the middle of the hat. It is based on the colours of line regiments after 1806. Russian Empire The Russian Colour is very similar to the Prussian one. In the middle, there is a wreath that has an orange filing with the double-headed eagle inside and a crown on top. It has red lines that come from all of the corners into the center, inside them, there is another wreath that is the same as the one in the middle, without the filling. It is based on the infantry colour of the Simbirsk Regiment from 1803-1813. Austrian Empire The Austrian Colour has a yellow background color. In the middle, there is the Austrian Eagle with a crown on top. In the edges, there are red, black and white spikes that curve around clockwise. The spikes are on all the sides except the one bordering the flagpole, as you can see in the picture. It is based on the 1804 pattern of the Austrian Ordinarfahne (Ordinary Flag). Kingdom of Bavaria The Bavarian Colour has the Bavarian lozenge pattern along its borders. In the middle is a white square with the Bavarian coat-of-arms inside. It is based on the 1808 pattern of the Barvaian Leibfarhne ("Body" Flag)'''' Pros and Cons Pros: * The Colour gives a swing speed buff. Even if the flag is unequipped, the buff still affects other team members. * Very large and see-able to teammates. * Gives a little flair when your team is crashing into the enemy fort with those shiny bayonets. Cons: * Takes up the space of a possible firearm. * Very large and see-able to enemies. Glitches: * When pulling out Colour of any nation, crouch right after pulling out flag and you will be able to walk while crouching, mainly making players call you a "Crab". Can be an advantage when behind small walls as your small hitbox makes shooting you harder. Category:Tools Category:Equipment Menu Category:Weapons